


How'd it come to this?

by Treblereble15



Series: friends, family and other wonderful things [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berwald is a VERY over protective older brother, Denmark and Sweden are bio brothers and you can't change my mind, Friends With Benefits, Lukas better watch out, M/M, Masturbation, Nor and Den are awkward af at the beginning, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, but ends with Nor being legal..., den and nor are oblivious, explicit descriptions of porn, other filthy things, otherwise he'll wake up to find Ber with a knife, the story starts with both of them underage, two guys watching porn, yeah uh not the best role model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15
Summary: Alt. title "Berwald is going to kill me"Lukas and Matthias have known each other for most of their lives due to being best friends with each other's brothers as well as being friends themselves. Things happen and next thing Lukas knows, he's in college with his best friend (and roommate)'s little brother in bed with him and he asks himself "how'd it come to this?""Promise not to tell Berwald!"





	How'd it come to this?

**Author's Note:**

> this is just 99.9% filth with like 1% something else. A lot of what goes on is based off conversations Constellation_Composer and I have had on Tumblr. so this story is kinda awkwardly put together.
> 
> I Do not advocate 13-year-olds having sexual relations with older teens or at all!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, ya filthy animals (jk jk I'm no better)

It all started one warm summer day in June- about two days until Matthias’s 14th birthday and three days until Berwald’s 18th- with Lukas strolling into the house that was basically his second home only to find it empty except for Matthias. Said teen was sat on the couch with his laptop on his outstretched legs and the sounds of some youtuber he had introduced Emil to blasting from the speakers. The older teen cleared his throat to alert the younger about his presence in the house. Once the freckled face was turned to him, the blond quirked a brow, “So, where’s everyone?” He asked, moving to kick his shoes off before plopping down on the leather couch.

“Oh, out shopping for party stuff.” Matthias replied, turning his focus on the screen in front of him, causing Lukas to roll his eyes in mild annoyance.

“So Berwald is out shopping for his own party with your parents?”  
“Wha? No, he’s out with Tino. Shoulda been more specific.”   
“Uh, yeah.” Came the retort, but Lukas was smirking in amusement. “So, whatcha watchin?”   
“Just some Gary’s Mod.”   
“Ah, sounds interesting.”   
“Nah, just funny. I’ve been distracted all day.”   
“Eager to turn the big One Four?” Lukas turned slightly and rested one arm on his bent knee, a teasing smile on his face. The question made the redhead roll his eyes and scoff, “If I was, I’m not anymore. That’s all anyone asks me. Especially friends of Berwald. Like I get it, I’m the kid brother who everyone’s known since I was in diapers but I’m capable of carrying conversations until-”   
“Until the meds wear off and you have the focus of a fish?” Lukas teased, earning a nod that made him laugh. Matthias grumbled and faked being annoyed and clicked the exit button on the youtube tab, going to to find something else to keep him entertained. As he was typing, something caught Lukas’s attention and he all but tore the laptop from his friend’s hands, “Whoah, whoah, what’s this? Why does PornHub pop up in the search feed if you type in ‘P’?” He asked, looking back and forth between the screen and the younger teen incredulously. Matthias’s sunburnt cheeks flushed a shade darker as he snatched the electronic back, starting to delete his search, “I’m a growing boy! I’m allowed to be curious!”

“Hey! I never said it was bad, I was just curious. I didn’t get into that stuff until high school.”  
“I /AM/ going into highschool dumbnut.” Came the snarky retort. Lukas held his hands up in silent surrender before admittedly getting curious about what the other watched, “...So, uh, what do you watch so much that makes it pop up so quick?” He asked, his face flushing a tiny bit. Matthias sighed and ran a hand through his thick curls that were currently held back by a headband-courtesy of Emma, the younger sister of a mutual friend of Lukas and Berwald’s- “If I show you, will you promise not to laugh or judge or tell Berwald?”   
“I promise not to laugh or judge.”   
**“Promise not to tell Berwald!”**

“Fine, fine, I promise not to tell Berwald.” He was internally a bit worried about why Matthias was so adamant on his brother not knowing, and also why the kid looked a bit too nervous when it came to show Lukas. He had thought they had a good trust in each other. His dark blue eyes watched as Matthias once again typed in the letter ‘P’ and then clicked the first thing that popped up. His eyes widened in mild surprise when the video that greeted both teens was a rather raunchy gay porn of two _really attractive_ -wait, what?- guys who were most likely 19 or 20 at most.

Matthias’s face was now almost purple and he refused to look at Lukas, his eyes glued to the screen as he tried to subtly squirm.

“Matt-”  
“ _Don’t_.” Came the quick reply, effectivly cutting Lukas off. It only took the 17 year old two seconds to realize just what the issue was, “Are you afraid I’m gonna laugh at you for being interested in guys? It’s okay to experiment.”  
“I know, my brother is gay. But I’m not sure if I am just experimenting, I mean girls are cool and like I wouldn’t object to kissing one but guys are…”  
“Matthias, it’s fine. I’m not straight either.” Lukas said, a hand on his friend’s shoulder. All embarrassment was forgotten from the younger as he looked up at Lukas with a questioning look before calming down, a new kind of flush forming on his cheeks as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, head ducking to look back at the screen, “Oh, okay….Uh...wanna watch with me?” He asked before awkwardly adding, “This one has a pretty well written plot line...U-Unlike other ones, ya’know?” _God he knew he shouldn’t, this is really wrong, the kid isn’t even 14 yet...But now he was intrigued so why not?_

“Sure. It’s already on screen so why not? Just real quick, when is everyone coming back?”  
“Dunno, maybe two hours? I know Berwald is gonna be there all day, and Mom and Dad gotta also pick up meds at the pharmacy across town.”

“Alright.” _Thank God, He did /NOT/ wanna have to try and explain what was going on should anyone come home early._ With that, Matthias made the video full screen and tapped the space bar and the video began. Surprisingly, the younger was right, the writing was not at all bad and soon Lukas found himself engrossed into the plot both mentally and physically. He shifted how he sat as a way to hide the tent starting to form in his shorts but a glance over at the redhead beside him made him realize he wasn’t alone in his reaction to the porno. His tongue swipped over his suddenly dry and chapped lips before he tore his attention back to the screen, his face flushing as he watched the two lead males undress and start to make out, bodies pressing against each other and their long, juicy co-

“Fuck it.” Matthias muttered, and for a second, Lukas wanted to scold him over the use of the curse but his words caught in his throat as he watched the younger male push his basketball shorts and boxer briefs down to his knees as his hand wrapped around his hard erection. Without thinking, the older copied his actions and he was suddenly aware he /was/ just as hard as the other male.

 

The two continued to watch the porn as they jacked off in mild silence, occasionally grunts or groans escaped them as their eyes stayed glued on the screen between their knees on the coffee table. The first one of them to cum was Matthias, covering the tip of his cock to avoid getting his cum anywhere as if he had done it countless times, but it was the look on the younger’s face that made Lukas finish rather than the porn-despite what he told the teen beside him once they were both off their post-orgasm highs. Once they caught their breaths, they took turns in the bathroom freshening up before Matthias lit a candle on the fireplace to mask the scent of sex that filled the living room. After that, they were left in awkward silence.

“well….That was awkward” Matthias commented, attempting to break the silence that fell between them both. Lukas coughed awkwardly before nodding, “Yeah, but...I um, didn’t quite mind it.”He admitted shyly, avoiding eye contact the best he could.

“So...wanna do it again sometime?” Matthias asked, tilting his head and looked far too innocent for someone who just masturbated next to his older brother’s best friend.

“Uh, yeah, sure sounds good.” Came the choked reply, the male responsible for the sound mentally kicking himself before chuckling softly hearing the other laugh and even tease him for his reaction.

* * *

  

    It continued with his phone going off non-stop one night in mid October, his groggy eyes attempting to blink the sleep out of them as he unlocked the phone and checked the messages in mild annoyance.

 ** _Matt butt: 12:09 am_** _“ Hey, can I call you?”_

**_12:20 am_ ** _“Ok, guess not. But I really need to talk”_

**_12:30 am One missed call_ **

**_12:42 am_** _“ Lukkkkeeee plz man”_

 _**12:49 am**_   _“ Don’t leave a horny guy hangin’ ya dick.”_

 ** _Lukas: 1:03 am_** “Matt, wtf. It’s 1 in the morning. What do you need?”

 ** _Matt Butt: 1:03 am_** _“Besides you? Nm. But I’ve been trying to get off for like two hours now and I can’t and it HURTS bad rn. Can you please call me or something? :( “_

    That message was about all it took to get Lukas wide awake, he got out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed his keys as well as a condom and lube and stuffed them in his back pocket before quietly slipping out of his room and down the stairs and outside to the garage. He started his car and texted Matthias.

 ** _Lukas: 1:10 am_** “Be at your place in 10, get outside and I’ll pick you up. Not taking a chance at either of our places because U can’t stfu.”

 ** _Matt butt: 1:10 am_** _“Okay, I’ll be outside waiting and whatever, like you’re completely silent ya jerk.”_

    With that Lukas backed out and headed to Berwald and Matthias’s house, on the verge of breaking the speed limit but managed to keep himself in control, knowing that getting caught speeding and replying with ‘I’m about to get laid’ wasn’t going to do him any favours with the police. Once he pulled up in front of the house, he unlocked the doors and barely had to wait thirty seconds before the passenger side door was all but tore open and Matthias flung himself into the seat, leaning over the gear shift to pull the older teen into a needy kiss, his eyes shut and cheeks flushed and sweat clinging to his forehead. Once he pulled away he was quick to buckle up, shifting occasionally in his seat as Lukas quickly began to drive to their current ‘fuck spot’ as they deemed it. Once they were across town and parked in the dark parking lot of the abandoned factory building both teens eagerly clambered into the backseat and shirts and pants were quickly removed and tossed in various places.

    Lukas pushed Matthias’s briefs down and off and was quickly greeted with the rock solid erection and slightly swollen balls of his friend. With a swift movement, he flipped them so Matthias was on his back against the seats and the blond quickly removed his own boxers before blindly searching for his pants to grab what he brought with him, his lips attacking Matthias’s lower stomach as he made mark after mark. He didn’t dare make marks on Matthias’s neck despite his deep desire to, knowing that if Berwald saw marks on his brother he’d flip his shit and start a manhunt trying to find the ‘bastard’ who dare mark up his baby brother. Lukas wouldn’t ever understand why he was _SO_ protective of Matthias, and while he’d normally find it endearing, at moments like these he simply found it to be very annoying.

    He quickly brought himself back to the moment and task at hand as he wrapped his lips around Matthias’s head, sucking before bobbing his head while his hands were busy opening the lube and getting his fingers covered in the liquid. Once his hand was ready, he brought it down to begin prepping the younger but he furrowed his brows in confusion when his fingers brushed against a hard flat surface where Matthias’s anus should of been. He stopped his ministrations with his mouth to look up at the flushed face of his friend, “Matt, what the fuck is this?” He graciously asked, gently prodding the object which only made the younger squirm.

    “I prepped myself for you and didn’t want my work to go to waste. It’s a plug.” came the breathy explanation. Apparently, his reaction was amusing because, despite the situation they were in, Matthias laughed at him. Lukas rolled his eyes and quickly reached down and pulled the plug out, shivering in delight when he heard Matthias’s moan and whine at the removal, his entrance winking at him as if trying to search for something to fill it again. Seeing as he was ready to go, Lukas simply tore the condom wrapper open and put it on and wiped the lube off his hand onto it before lining himself up.

    “Wake me up for anything besides this and I’ll never forgive you.” Lukas threatened as he pushed in roughly, though both teens knew it was an empty threat. Matt nodded before wrapping his thin but strong legs around his waist as the older of the two began a fast and rough pace, eliciting moans and groans from both of them. The car rocked slightly from the movement and steam fogged up the windows but neither of them cared. Their lips crashed into each other and the following makeout session was full of teeth and tongues, fighting for a dominance that was inevitably won by the older and still taller of the two, the younger graciously backing off and enjoying everything he was given both orally and analy. The only thing he would later complain about was the fact that his head kept hitting the side of the door, but other than that, the fourteen year old was in absolute heaven.

    Ten minutes later found them both laying in a sweaty heap in the backseat of Lukas’s car, hair stuck to foreheads and fingers lightly exploring each other’s bodies while their lips slowly danced against each other. Another ten minutes later found both dressed and back in the front seats, seat buckles in place as they attempted to fix their hair and make themselves look like they hadn’t just fucked in a car. Twenty minutes later found both of them at home and in their beds, Matthias basically dead to the world as he slept and Lukas grumbling and trying to get off a second time because the memories and scent of the other still clung to his body and mind and was now frustrating him to no end.

    The next day at school, Matthias’s friends wondered why he was so happy and giddy despite having a limp and Lukas’s friends, including Berwald, were concerned as to why he was currently fast asleep in third period despite him having said he had coffee that morning.

* * *

    “Matt, we really need to stop this, we’re gonna get caught one of these days.” Lukas sighed, rubbing a hand over his face to show he was genuinely annoyed with the other. Matthias huffed and stopped what he was doing in order to look down at the other, arms crossing across his chest in mild annoyance before rolling his eyes, “No one is home, so it’s not like anyone is gonna find out.”  
    “Yeah, okay that’s good and all, but last week you didn’t have to deal with Berwald ranting about seeing hickeys on your neck at lunch.”

“Uh yeah I did, I sit with you guys at lunch, remember? And he wouldn’t have freaked out if you had just made the hickeys on my thighs or stomach like we agreed.”

    Lukas groaned in annoyance since they had already had this discussion several times, “Do you realize how hard it is to /NOT/ mark up your neck? I have to deal with guys in all grades eyeing you like you’re some prized piece of meat and I can’t say that I’ve staked my claim on you.” He immediately covered his mouth the second those words escaped his mouth, his face burning as the teen he was talking to started to laugh, his freckled face flushed as well. Once the redhead calmed down, he leaned down to stroke Lukas’s still flushed face, an amused but also slightly embarrassed smile on his face, “Awww Luke, that’s really sweet. Didn’t realize you saw me like that~” He winked coyly before kissing his cheek, “Can we continue or are you going to keep bitching all night?”  
    “Says the guy who bitches about anything and everything.”   
“Hey! I am a redhead, _I’m sensitive Aubrey_ .”   
    “How many times have I forbade quoting vines during sex?”   
“Not enough because I’m still doing it. Can I continue?” Matthias retorted with a sassy tone before motioning down to his crotch and Lukas’s lap, where he was currently sat. Lukas rolled his eyes before jokingly sighing, “I guess. Just don’t make noises! I know for a fact Berwald is home despite what your lying ass said over text.”

    “Everyone is a critique these days, geeze.” The redhead complained before simply starting to ride the other again, this time biting onto his fist to keep his sounds at bay.

* * *

   Matthias and Lukas’s ongoing sexual relationship kept going on through high school and even once Lukas and Berwald were both in college and were roommates. Lukas knew that eventually they’d get lazy and wind up getting caught but he hoped that hopefully his best friend would trust both him and Matthias enough to not want to murder him, but realistically he knew those chances were still slim to none- but that didn’t stop him from driving back to their hometown to pick Matt up one sunday afternoon and bringing him back to campus to fool around in his dorm room. He knew for sure Berwald was staying in Tino’s room on the other side of campus so he was sure they’d have the whole night. They weren’t interrupted at all, allowing them to fuck until they finally both passed out under the covers of Lukas’s bed, sleeping through the sudden pounding at the dorm room door at around midnight and even sleeping through Berwald bursting his way into the room and flicking on the lights.

   “Lukas, have you heard from Mat- Oh fuck, how many times have we talked about the sock thing? This place reeks of se-” Berwald paused his rant as he suddenly studied the room, his eyes locking on articles of clothes tossed around the floor that were DEFINITELY not Lukas’s and surely didn’t belong to anyone on campus. He felt his blood boil as he stormed over to his roommates' bed and all but tore the covers off, eyes graced by the two figures of his best friend and baby brother fast asleep with limbs tangled together. Both were covered in marks; hickeys, scratches, bite marks and other things Berwald didn’t want to even  _ fathom _ . He let out a growl before roughly shaking Lukas awake, internally thankful both of them had their underwear on so it wouldn’t make things even more awkward than they already were.

   Lukas woke up quickly, managing to free his arm from Berwald’s grasp before muttering curse words and pulled the covers up over Matthias as he got out of bed, “Berwald, chill, it’s not what it looks like.”   
“‘It’s not what it looks like’?!” he repeated incredulously, his hands finding his hips as he glared daggers at the shorter male who was working on pulling his jeans back on. “It looks like you and  _ my little brother _ just mauled each other!”

   “I prefer the term having amazing sex.” Came the sleep-deepened voice of said little brother. Berwald whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at him, “We will be discussing this on the way home! You’re lucky I don’t just pull you over my knee right now! What were you thinking? It’s a school night, mom and dad are worried sick and you are a minor having sex with a legal adult!” He scolded, his face almost definitely red from anger. The younger made a muffled ‘meep’ before getting out of bed and began to get dressed, awkwardly whispering something to Lukas before Berwald forced the two to opposite sides of the room, “Get dressed and then we’re going home.”   
 “But it’s-”   
   “Matthias Christian Hansen! It’s too late to even start that. You’re lucky I’m not carrying you out of here like a sack of potatoes. Get dressed so help me God.” He whisper yelled, still having the right state of mind to keep his voice down past ‘quiet hours’. He somewhat recalls hearing Tino walking into the room after him, starting to ask if he heard about Matthias before his voice fell quiet as he watched Lukas and Matthias get dressed and sulk. The tall blond pushed his glasses up before turning to face his boyfriend, “He was here the whole time, doing who knows what with  _ HIM _ .” he said before pointing an accusing finger at Lukas, who looked up startled and held his hands up in surrender. 

   “Ber, babe, calm down. Getting riled up like this will accomplish nothing and if nothing else will make Matthias no longer want to trust you with things like this. I mean he most likely didn’t tell you about him and Lukas because he KNEW you’d react like this. Isn’t that right, Mattie?”  
Berwald heard the soft noise of agreement before he hung his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath to calm himself before his gaze lifted to meet that of his younger brother; who, by this point, looked about to be on the verge of tears- almost definitely from Berwald’s outburst. He cleared his throat, “Matt, I’m gonna take you home, say goodnight or whatever to Lukas. Tino, can you stay here with him to make sure he doesn’t run off or whatever?” He turned to his best friend, “Look, I’m not gonna deny I’m pissed because I am, but I promise not to kill you. I’ll hear your side of this after hearing Matt’s and I’ll think about the whole thing, deal?”  
“Deal.”

 

   With that, the Hansen brothers left the dorm room in silence, walking side by side out of the dormitory and to Berwald’s car, which was still on from his frantic drive from Tino’s dorm. They got in and began the two-hour long drive back to their house. About twenty minutes into the drive, Berwald was finally calm enough to fully discuss the situation with a now half-asleep Matthias. “Alright Baby brat, how’d you even get here? You can’t drive yet and I doubt you managed to get an uber to take you two hours from home. Did He-who-shall-not-be-named pick you up?”   
 “Mhmm.”   
    “Okay, I’ll give him credit. He drove four hours in total to bring you up here…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Can’t believe I have to take you home.”   
  “Luke could of-”   
    “DO NOT SAY THAT NAME!” Matthias jumped at that, startled fully awake before looking out the window, “Why not?! He’s your friend and we’ve known him since we were kids.”   
   “ _ Don’t say his name! _ ”

“Why are you so mad?! Is it because we’ve had sex once- twice...” he paused to count on his fingers and Berwald felt his blood pressure rise when he heard the mumbled ‘one….two..two and a half’, “Okay, fine, we’ve been sleeping together for about two years, but-”   
“I’ll kill him.” Berwald’s grip on the steering wheel was impossibly tight, his knuckles white from how tight it was.

   “Nooooo please!” Matthias whine from his seat beside him, “I’m not into necrophilia, Ber!”

  “That’s the fucking point.” Berwald ground out from his clenched jaw.

   “No, no fucking. I just said I’m not into that.” Matthias replied instantly, causing Berwald to feel a blood vein about to burst in his temple.   
  “I will intentionally crash this car.” He all but shouted, his face bright red and he was admittedly surprised that steam didn’t come rushing from his ears.

    Matthias was silent for a few seconds as he came up with a comeback, “And Tino will kill you if you do, not to mention Mom will be pissed.”   
  “Yeah but it’ll make me feel better for about ten seconds.”   
    Matthias raised his hand and pointed it at him, “ _ Boi.  _ How about you don’t.”

    “Then stop sleeping with my friends.”   
  “Okay, I’ve only been sleeping with Lukas but I’m not objecting the other ones.”

   “Again, I’ll kill him.”   
  “No, you can’t kill him, I’m not into dead guys.”   
    “Why not you’re into EVERYTHING ELSE!”

    Matthias huffed before nodding in silent (and reluctant) agreement, “Okay true, but don’t you dare kink shame me!”

  Berwald rolled his eyes and continued to scowl despite feeling his anger slowly ebb away thanks to Matthias’s way of using humor to calm him down, “If ya didn’t want to be kink shamed, you shouldn’t have been kinky.”

  “Not my fault your friends are hot and they think I’m hot too.”

  
  
_ Berwald nearly swerved off the road after hearing that. _ _ _

* * *

_ Thankfully, a couple years later Emil came home with his first ever hickey and Lukas called Berwald to say "I understand now" _

* * *

 


End file.
